Naruto sleepover
by KiadaSong1
Summary: Hinata is hosting a sleep over for everyone at her home. NaruHina, SiaIno, SausSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen. Just a fun little story :  come read!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata-Naruto-Sauske-Sia-Kankuro-Temari-Shika-Neji&Ten-Lee-Ino-Sakura-Hinata

Hinata scrambled about her upstairs, getting ready for the party. Ipod? Check. Speaker? Check. bowls and cups for refreshments? Check. Beanbags? Check. Board games? Check. Guest rooms? Check. Sexy Pjs that would (hopefully) get Naruto to notice her? Check. "I hope he notices me…" Hinata brushed her long black hair and put into a high bun, letting wisps of it come down and frame her face. She looked down at her short yellow flower shorts and her blue tank top. She straightened her shorts and adjusted her tank top, she was nervous. "I hope everyone has fun, what if something bad happens? What if-" she cut herself off "No don't think like that!" she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror again, her ivory white eyes stared back at her. Neji knocked on her open doorway. She turned to look at him. "Hey Neji!" her cousin used to careless about Hinata but after they cleared up a few family problems he had changed and had become more of a brother to Hinata than a distant cousin. He know even called her Hinata instead of Hinata-Chan "Hey Hinata." He smiled on of his rare smiles, usually only Tenten could get him to smile, and she loved it when she could get him to smile. "You look pretty Hinata."

Hinata knew how hard it was for him to find a compliment and then find the pride to actually say it. She beamed and hugged him, surprising them both. Neji hugged her back awkwardly. "I saw the note you left, I got a party tub of…well…you know." Hinata looked up at him, confused. Neji's face was red. Hinata realized what he meant and blushed to releasing him. _Condoms_ she thought. "Oh…. yeah, well thanks." Neji cleared his throat again. Hinata knew what was coming; she got herself mentally prepared "Don't let Naruto pressure you into anything Kay? The Idiot wont understands No in till you yell at him." Hinata blushed and looked at her feet, she put her index fingers together and taped them, she did this whenever she was nervous, or exited, or stressed, or embarassed. "O-o-ok" there was an awkward silence before the doorbell rang. Hinata ran out of her room and down the stairs "I got it!"

She opens the door breathless. Sakura stood in the doorway. Her pink hair framing her face perfectly, lighting up her stunning green eyes, letting her lips look full and perfect. Hinata often found herself jealous of friend. It dint help that Naruto had a huge crush on her for 2 years and they were in the same work group together. Sakura hugged her warmly. "Hey girly! Sorry bout the drink, I'm on a diet." She held a liter of sparkling water in the crook of her arm. It was 10 min till the party/sleepover officially happened but Sakura always came early. Hinata took the water smiling. "No problem." She was very shy around Naruto but with her other friends she was usually good, especially in her own house. She lead Sakura through the main entrance way, family room #1, hallway #4, kitchen #2 and finally up a set of servant stairs. They were dark and poorly lit but it was the fastest way to her room and the portion of the upstairs they were going to use for the party/Sleepover. Sakura whistled looking around "How big is your house Hinata?" Hinata blushed "Its really not as big as it looks…it just makes some sort of illusion of sorts-" Sakura cut her off "How big Hinata?" Hinata looked down "125,000 square foot" Sakura's jaw dropped "YOUR SHITTING ME!" Hinata blushed depend and she tapped her index fingers together again. "Well…the indoor pool and gym take up a lot of space and we do have a ballroom so its really not that big once you take away the square foot those-" "INDOOR POOL? GYM? BALLROOM?" Almost everyone in Konaha lived in small apartments and condos except the very rich families, and the Hyuuga family owned one of the VERY few mansions in Konoha.

Neji yelled from his room down the hall "I take it its Sakura from all the yelling?" Sakura momentarily forgot about being amazed "HEY NEJI!" Neji walked out of the hall way "No need to yell im right here." Sakura poured herself some sparkling water and collapsed into a fuzzy pink beanbag. "Did Hinata buy bean bags to match people again?" Neji nodded his head and sat down in a Carmel brown beanbag for two. Sakura raised an eyebrow and sipped her water "Isn't that suppose to be Tenten?" Neji glared at her "So?" the doorbell sounded again, Hinata disappeared downstairs to get it, leaving Neji and Sakura to argue it out. She opened the door. Tenten stood in the doorway, holding a jug of apple juice (her and Hinata Favorite) and a big bag of chex mix. " Hinata!" Tenten hugged her the best she could with her snacks in hand. Hinata giggled "Hey Tenten!" Tenten smiled, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside. "Neji around?" Hinata nodded "Upstairs by my room, Sakuras already here." since Tenten is in Neji's work group and his best friend she knew the house just as well as Hinata. It was really only out of manners that Tenten knocked, she even had her own key to the place and came over almost everyday for dinner. She grinned and walked upstairs "Thanks Hinata!" leaving Hinata alone. Hinata realized she had a few minutes before someone else came. She pulled out her phone from her bra. _Only way to make sure no one try's to steal it_

**2 new messages**

**Txt from Kiba: Can I bring Akamaru?**

**Txt from Temari: Sorry, we'll be a little late; Gaara had some paperwork to finish.**

Hinata smiled

**Txt to Kiba: oh course!**

**Txt to Temari: Ok, come soon! **

Hinata jumped at a knock on the door. She closed her phone and straightened her shorts, wanting it to not be and be Naruto at the same time. She opened the door. Ino and Shikamarou stood in the doorway. Shikamarou was holding two litters of coke and packs of 100 cal snacks. Ino squealed and 1/2 hugged 1/2-tackled Hinata. "OMG! I'm SO exited Hinata! This is going to be the BEST party ever!" Ino's perfect blonde hair flipped around as she talked. Hinata smiled, jealous of Ino's enthusiasm, she was dieing with nerves. Shikamarou rolls his eyes and steps inside behind Ino. Hinata smiled and lead them upstairs "How big IS your house Hinata?" Ino questioned looking up. Luckily Shikamarou came to her rescue. Glaring at Ino "Ever heard of this new thing? Its called MANNERS." Ino glared at him "It was just a question!" Neji and Tenten were curled up on the same Carmel-brown beanbag. Sakura and Tenten were giggling at something. Neji's arm was around the back of the beanbag; Tenten was leaning into him ever so slightly. Neji looked up "Finally another guy. I don't need to know anything more about what the latest Gossip girl episode was about." Shikamarou yawned "Troublesome" he put the refreshments on the table and falls into the black beanbag next to Neji. Tenten rolls her eyes and jumps up to hug Ino. Sakura looks at Ino "Hey Ino-pig" "Hey billbourd brow." The grin at eachother for a sec before giving eachother a huge hug. Tenten plopped back down next to Neji. Neji and Shikamarou get into a conversation about cars or something. Hinata heads back down stairs, her bare feet slap the stairs as she runs back down, her bun bobs up and down. The doorbell rings just as she gets there, she opens it, breathing hard. Sia and Sauske stand under the door stoop, Sia comes in wipes his feet and kisses her cheek. "Hey cutie" Hinata blushes. Sia flirted with everyone. Sauske grumbled and shoved his way past Sia "Lets get this over with" Hinata leads them upstairs, Sauske puts the snacks down and sits in a blood red and black bean bag. Sia sits in a random black and white beanbag, gets his easel out of his bag and paints. Sia was always painting. Hinata poured the check mix into a bowl and put it in the middle of the circle everyone had made; she did the same with the cheetos and 100 cal snacks. Sakura looks at Sauske and smiles "Hey Sauske, hey Sia" Sia grins and winks at her. Sauske mumbles something and sips his coke. Sakura turns back to Ino. Ino looks at Sia. Sia looks up and catches her looking at him he blows her a kiss. Ino blushes and rolled her eyes at him, she turned back to Sakura and they started back there chat with Tenten. Hinata traveled back downstairs, the doorbell rang again. She opened it Kiba dashed inside and hugged her, swooping her off her feet and spinning her around. Hinata laughed, her musical laugh rand loud and clear. "Kiba! Put me down!" she laughed. Kiba set her down and stepped away from her quickly. Hinata still dizzy almost fell over and had to grab the closest thing to her, as it turns out that was a white T-shirt. She leaned into that person's chest, trying to stead herself. "Woooooh" she smiles and looks up, right into Naruto face. Her eyes widen, her face flushes red. Naruto grins "Well Hinata, I dint know you were such a flirt!" he teased her winking. Hinata felt faint "I-I-I dint- I m-mean I-I-I N-Naruto-kun!" she finally splurged out "Yes?" he asked her blue eyes twinkling. Kiba laughed and came to her rescue. She looked up at him. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Then he started running. "KIIIIIIIIIIIBA!" Hinata screamed. Akamaru barked and ran after his master. Naruto yelled 'NO FAIR KIBA! WHY DO YOU GET TO CARRY HER?" He had a bag of Doritos and a bag of cookies in his arms, he ran after Kiba. Kiba ran up the servant staircase. Naruto yelled up to her "How big IS your house Hinata?" Hinata yelled back, momentarily forgetting it was Naruto was talking to her "Is that all people ever ask me?" Kiba flipped her off his shoulder and onto the dark blue and white beanbag, upside down, Hinata watched Naruto tackle Kiba moments later. "AHH!" Ino and Sakura yell and jump aside as the boys roll around wrestling. Shikamarou blinks in surprise, Sauske raises and eyebrow. Sia looks around "I bet on Kiba, Naruto got to small of a penis" Naruto looked up "fuck you Sia!" Kiba tackled his before he could say more. Tenten laughed and Neji rolled his eyes. Hinata turned herself right side up. She sat for a moment catching her breath. She laughed when Naruto got Kiba in a headlock; Akamaru tackled Naruto, freeing his owner. Naruto yelled outraged "CHEATER! TWO AGAINST ONE IS SO UNFAIR!" Kiba laughed. After a while all three of them laid on the floor breathing hard, exasted. Ino kicked them out of the way and sat back down. Sakura sat down to. "Oooooooow" Naruto complained. Kiba snorted and got up before collapsing into a beanbag. Naruto crawled to his orange beanbag next to Hinata. He grinned at her. "I totally won. Hu Hinata?" Kiba snorted, "You wish loser!" Naruto fumed glaring at Kiba. "Only Sauske can call me loser! Sauske looked at him "Loser" Naruto glared at him to. Tenten giggled. Hinata stared at her toes blushing; she hugged her knees to her chest, her heart beating fast. _Naruto is sitting next to me! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked around "lets play truth or dare" Mumbled agreements went around the circle. Sakura looked at Ino "Truth or dare Ino-pig?" Ino glared at her friend "Dare, you don't scare me billboard brow" Sakura thought for a moment "At school tomorrow you have to flirt with a wall in front of Karen and her gang! AND you have to pretend YOU ARE KARIN!" Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggled. Tenten laughed along. Hinata smiled and let out a small laugh. "That's going to be fun to watch!" Tenten commented. "Oh I can already see her face!" all the girls laughed. Naruto looked at everyone. "I don't get how it's funny, you're flirting with a wall." Sakura looked at her friend "One time Karin forgot her glasses in class and-" another burst of giggles "She ran into a wall and she thought it was Sauske!" more laughter "She was totally surprised she said "Oh my Sauske! Your chest is so firm! Like solid m—m-metal!" Naruto looked at her "I still don't get it" he looked at Sauske. Sauske shrugs. Sakura waved her hand dismissively at Naruto

"You had to be there, it was hilarious. Ino-pig your turn" Ino looked around, grinning evilly

"Shikamarou, Truth or dare?" Shikamarou looks at her

"Troublesome, truth." Ino frowns at him

"Fine, be boring. Whom are you most sexually attracted to in are school?"

Sakura looks at her friend

"You mean who does he want to have sex with the most?" Ino glared at her friend

"That's one way of putting it." Shikamarou mouth twisted into and an unpleasant frown, he sighs

"Temari" Ino smirked, Tenten and Hinata looked at each other knowingly and smiles. Sakura giggled. Neji nods his head, Sauske sipped his coke uninterested. Kiba petted Akamaru. Naruto stared at him, his eyes bulging, he was total surprised.

"Really? That's just weird!" Shikamarou glared at Naruto.

"Maybe your just blind!" Naruto looked offended

"I notice some things!" Sakura laughed at him

"You're the most blind person here!" Sauske smirked at his friend

"She's right. Loser." Naruto slouched down in his beanbag grumbling.

Shikamarou was glad the attention wasn't on him. He frowed though, every seemed to guess that it was Temari. Was it really that obvious? The doorbell rang, Shikamarou jumped up. "I'll get it" he turned and felt eyes on him. Ino raised an eyebrow at the usually very lazy Shikamarou, she should know since they were in workgroup together. Shikamarou escapes down stairs and find his way to the door, having a photographic memory helped. He sighed and opened the door; Raccoon eyes stared back at him. Shikamarou yelped and jumped back, surprised. Gaara stared back at him, his eyes narrowed. "Took you long enough the open the door." he stepped inside, followed by Kankuro, then Lee. Shikamarou eyes fell on the last member to walk in the door, his eyes almost popped out of his head. Temari smirked and batted her eyelashes at him. "Like my new outfit Shika?" She twirled. Shikamarou looked away and growled softly. Temari's pleated mini-skirt twirled. To high to be considered appropriate, her knee high pink and black stripe socks clung to her perfect calves, showing off her muscles. Her pink tank top was over a black one; it had some punk band written in black letters. She was showing a lot of skin, Shikamarou cursed his weakness for the Female gender. Shikamarou turned around "Troublesome woman" Temari's face fell for an instant before her poker face went back up.

Kankuro looked at his sister amused, he had washed all his paint off his face and for once looked like a normal teen. Shikamarou lead them upstairs. Temari strutted in front of him in the staircase; she swayed her hips to make sure he was looking at her. Shikamarou watched her butt as she climbed above him. Gaara growled from behind Shikamarou and he quickly averted his eyes. Lee watched in silence. When the entered the room Ino smiled "TEMARI!" all the girls ran and hugged her. "Wha-" she fells over from Ino's tackle, Shikamarou caught her, smirking "You usually don't lose your balance around me." Temari flushed and glared at him. Gaara watched them; he sat in a blood red beanbag. Kankuro sat in a dark purple beanbag; Lee sat next to Neji and Tenten in a light green beanbag. Temari shrugged him off and sat in a huff in a yellow beanbag, Shikamarou sat in his beanbag next to her. She glared at him, he smirked back.

Sakura looked up. "Were were we now?"

Neji though, then cracked a smile "Shikamarou had just answered his question.

"Oh yah!" Sakura smiled at Shikamarou "About who he was-"

Shikamarou growled "Don't you dare Sakura!"

Tenten giggled and winked at Temari. Temari looked around "What was the question?" Shikamarou turned to her angry. "You don't need to know!" he snapped at her. She looked back at him "Don't snap at me! I have a right to know!" Shikamarou frowned at her.

Hinata looked at them fighting, she dint want a fight, she interrupted "Sauske-kun Truth or dare?" Sauske looked at Hinata "Dare" Hinata thought. Naruto leaned over and whispered in her ear. Hinata's face flushed when he got close. She looked at him in horror "T-that's h-horrible!" Naruto grins "Noooooo its funny!" Hinata caught a glance of Neji frowning and glaring at Naruto. She remembered what he said. She took a deep breath, Naruto is so close to her and if she did what he said he might like her more, she but her lip and put her index fingers together. "Ummmmm I-I dare y-you to ummmmmmm, go kiss the girl you like the most" Naruto collapsed in his beanbag, his hand covered his eyes "Hinata! Mine was so much better!" Hinata looked like she about to cry "I-I-im s-s-s-sorry N-naruto-kun." She looked down at the floor. Tenten flashed her a pity look. Sakura glared at Naruto "Appoligize to Hinata! That was rude Naruto!" Naruto looked up surprised, "how was that rude?" He looked at Hinata and saw her expression, he smiled his big cheesy smile. "Your right Sakura, sorry Hinata, it was a bad idea" He grabed her hand "your was much better" Hinata looked up at him in surprised, she blushed and looked away again.

Sauske sighed. "If that's over-" he got up. Ever looked at his, intristed in who he was going to pick. Sakuras heart beat fast, she dint know if she could take it if he choose someone else, especially Ino. She glanced at her friend, Ino smiled and her and then looked above Sakura at something, Sakura turned back around, Sauske's face was close. Very close. Very, very, very close, to close to be an accident. Her heartbeat so hard she was sure it was going to leap out of her chest. She looked into his black eyes; she could have sworn a flash of red came over them for a second. He leaned closer and kissed her gently. Sakura put her hand on his chest automatically. He kissed her again, leaning slightly more into her. Then abruptly stood up. Sakura blinked in surprise, then noticed that everyone was staring at them. She blushed and hugged her knees to her chest. Sauske turned and sunk back into his beanbag. Everyone was quiet for a second, Sakura stared at the ground, trying to sort out her feeling, she was still in shock.


End file.
